The Pacific: Journey of a Shinobi Marine
by Moritaka1900
Summary: Naruto Uchiha Namikaze, the son of Mikoto and Minato. Sent to USA and fought in World War II as a Marine. Will he be able to get through the war alive! Read on and watch the journey of a Shinobi Marine! Rated M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Pacific or Naruto. This fanfiction is produced to dedicate the men of the 1st Marine Division and its participation in the Pacific Theatre of War

**Brief History**

**-On December 7****th**** 1941, the Empire of Japan attacked Pearl Harbor. By then, Japan had the largest empire ever seen. There was a small base on one of the Solomon Islands, which heralded an airfield that yet to be built, Guadalcanal.**

**Should the airbase get built, it was very likely that it could cut America's supply lines from Australia, effectively cutting Australia off; isolating it.**

**The 1****st**** Marine Division has been sent to Guadalcanal with the key objective to capture the airfield and wipe out any Japanese troops on the island.**

'**Guadalcanal was an island full of many enemies. It had the Japanese, the jungle, the rain…everything that could be your worst nightmare. It's one of the first major battles that were horrific. I would have to face more pretty soon.' –Veteran, 1****st**** Lieutenant of H Company, 2****nd**** Battalion, 1****st**** Marine Regiment in the Guadalcanal campaign**

_Enter Honor (Main theme of The Pacific) By Hans Zimmer, Geoff Zanelli, Blake Neely -_

**The Pacific: Episode One**

**October 10****th****, Konohagakure no Sato, Elemental Dimension**

Kushina Uzumaki lay exhausted after having the Kyubi forcibly extracted from her. She watched as a giant paw was about to crush her. But then, a yellow flash whisked her away. It was her best friend, Minato Namikaze.

"I got you now, Kushina. Hang on, I'm going to get you to the hospital now" said Minato as he leaped away from the Masked Man and the Kyubi

"I'm sorry, Minato. Sorry to bother you on your child's birth. I should have been stronger." Said Kushina weakly

Minato said, "It's not your fault. Could you stay with little Naruto and Mikoto-chan. You can see your surrogate little nephew"

He finished with a smile and teleported back to the hospital, where his wife Mikoto Namikaze-Uchiha laid with her baby son, Naruto Namikaze-Uchiha.

Mikoto cradled her son affectionately and sang a lullaby to calm her crying son. Suddenly a yellow flash appeared in front of her. Minato then laid Kushina on a bed next to Mikoto.

"Minato-kun, what happened?!" shouted Mikoto as she got up weakly and walked slowly to Kushina's side.

"The Kyubi was extracted and now, it's heading this way. Could you stay with Naruto and Kushina for me? I'm going out to face it." Minato said

As Mikoto and Kushina gushed over little Naruto, Minato took the short-sleeved haori with red flames decorating the edge of the coat and a kanji on its back that says, _Yondaime Hokage (__四代目火影__)._

**Centre of Konoha**

The market was bustling with people buying all sort of things - food, spices and materials. Out of the blue, a masked man appeared. A woman, who was selling farm products was the first to see him. She screamed in fear. Hearing her cries, Konoha jonins and chunins rushed to the scene, where they surrounded the intruder.

"Why don't you come in quietly and tell us why you're here" demanded one Konoha Jonin.

The Masked Man slammed his right hand on the ground and shouted, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Techniques)"**

Terrified of what he may summon, the Jonins and Chunins leapt onto a nearby building and saw something that made their heart stop.

"T-t-t-that's the…." Stuttered one Konoha shinobis as a large fox with Nine Tails at its back swivelled around

"It's Kyubi no Kitsune!" shouted the Konoha shinobi in fear.

The Nine Tailed Fox roared as the Konoha Shinobis prepared to defend their village

Meanwhile, the Sandaime prepared his battle armour and all of a sudden, a masked ANBU appeared.

"Report!" commanded Hiruzen

"Sandaime-sama, the Nine Tailed Fox has been summoned by a man with a one eyed mask. It appears that the biju is being controlled by him" reported the bird masked ANBU

'_Was Kushina captured? That would explain her brief disappearance' _thought Hiruzen as he went out of his building to face the gigantic beast

(AN: I'm going straight to the sealing but it's going to be a little bit different. Also, same events plays out only the ending is different)

Minato held his baby son with Mikoto by his side and the Kyuubi behind him. Looking at the situation at hand, he turned to Mikoto with a look of regret. Immediately, she knew what he was going to say.

"Oh no. No you don't Minato. It's our son and don't you even dare seal the Kyuubi into our son. My son! Do you realise the life he would have if it is sealed in him?!" shouted Mikoto as her face was that of worry, panic and fear.

"I have no choice, Mikoto. Either that or the entire village can be wiped off the map." Countered Minato, who was obviously upset as she was

"If you're going to seal it, I shall be the one to do it!" shouted another voice

The Sandaime landed in front of Minato and Mikoto and prepared a set of hand seals that Minato recognised

"Sarutobi, wait..." said Minato but before he could continue, Hiruzen interrupted him

"You have a lifetime ahead of you…I do not. It is time for a new leaf to grow without me! Shiki Fujin!" said Sarutobi as he finished his hand seals.

A ghostly pale looking man with a knife in his mouth appeared behind the old retired Hokage. He extracted the Yin chakra of the Kyuubi while he sealed the Yang into young Naruto.

"Minato, finish it!" shouted Sarutobi

"Hakke Fuin!" shouted Minato as the Kyuubi was sealed once again, in the body of his young son

Sarutobi breathed hard now and looked at Minato. "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew. Remember that, Minato. Take good care of the village" and with that, the teacher of the Sannin, student of the Nidaime Hokage and lastly, the famed Sandaime Hokage, died with a smile on his face.

Minato grieved a bit and said, "Rest in peace, Hokage-sama"

Mikoto was saddened but quickly turned her attention to Naruto, who was sleeping peacefully after the sealing. Just as she was about to pick up her son, Naruto glowed brightly, blinding everyone in the area. When the light subsided, Naruto was gone.

Mikoto widened her eyes and screamed, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Minato went over to Mikoto and asked, "What's wrong, Mikoto-chan?!"

"My baby! My baby is gone!" shouted Mikoto in grief.

Minato widened his eyes and cried along with Mikoto. "Don't worry. I promise I will find him along with Jiraiya-sensei! I won't rest until I find him!" Mikoto could only nod as she screamed Naruto's name in the air.

**10****th**** October, 1923. Somewhere around the Virginia state**

In the backyard of a normal American family home, a man was seen drinking his beer bottle in peace. His name was Major Alexander Vandegrift. He was a marine and a proud one. He only wished to serve his country with the best of his abilities. Then, a cry of a baby was heard. He put his bottle down and went around the house. He was surprised to see a baby at his door step. He looked around to see anyone around, thinking it was placed there by someone. But the street was empty and Vandegrift just looked at the baby and said, "Come here, son. I think we better get inside and explain to your new mother and brother how you came to be here. I think we'll call you, Nathan. Nathan Vandegrift."

With that, the new member of the Vandegrift family has lived through a happy family life with a relatively quiet life. In the summer of 1940, he was allowed by then, Brigadier General Vandegrift to join the Marine Corp because he was of eligible age to join corps. He studied to become an officer and was a 1st Lieutenant due to his father's influence. It was a proud moment of his life but soon, his life was about to go upside down.

**December 7****th**** 1941, USMC Camp Pendleton**

1st Lieutenant Naruto 'Nathan' Vandegrift was ran to his father's office to tell him of a news so important that everyone around him were wondering what the son of a famous Marine general was doing. He burst into the office and opened the doors, making his father jump in shock.

"Nathan, I told you this before! Don't open the door so suddenly unless you want to take over your old man's position as Brigadier General" Vandegrift joked.

"No, Dad. I wish" Said Nathan and he continued, "But the reason I came bursting in was because I have brought some news that should be worse than giving you a heart attack."

"And pray what is it?" asked Vandegrift as he lifted his cup of coffee.

"Pearl Harbor has been bombed by the Japanese." Said Nathan grimly and sadly.

Vandegrift dropped his cup of coffee and the cup shattered into pieces with the coffee being spilled all over the floor. He turned to his son with wide eyes that were full of shock.

"Has….has this been confirmed?" asked Vandegrift shakily.

"Yes sir. It has been confirmed." Answered Nathan.

Vandegrift then said, "Son, I want you to be second in command of H Company in the 2nd Battalion, 1st Marine. Aside from taking command, I need you to get the boys in Camp Pendleton to train harder than ever. It appears war is inevitable."

Nathan nodded and ran out to gather the marines that were stationed in the camp to tell them of both the news and the orders while Vandegrift looked up to the sky and thought only one thing.

'_God, help us through this time of need'_

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. (Leckie POV)**

I just arrived at the bus depot to go and join the marines. My father is now trying to fix the car that I rode on.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad" I said but my dad was too busy trying to see what was bugging the car so I said it again, "Thanks for the ride."

My dad replied sure. He then said, "You hardly packed a thing"

"Marine's outfit includes everything from bayonets to socks. I just wish I could have brought my typewriter." I replied even though I knew that if I brought a typewriter, it would complicate things when I'm actually at the front

My dad said that he didn't see a point in bringing a typewriter so I said, "Oh, I thought I might fight by day and write by night, dad."

I could see that under the guise of trying to fix the car, my dad was saddened to see me go. I could understand that. So I said my goodbyes and shook his hand. I then, quickly bought a ticket and went on the bus while seeing my dad for what may be the final time.

**7****th**** August 1943, Solomon Islands, Guadalcanal**

There were navy ships lined up to bombard the island as a pre-landing support. Nathan went around the men as they ate their fill before they landed. The men of 2nd Battalion 1st Marine Regiment respected Nathan a lot because he considered the men his brothers and not some marines to be used. It was a morale boost to have the son of Brigadier General Vandegrift to come with them.

As Naruto walked around, he heard someone saying, "Without a sign, his sword the brave man draws. And asks no omen but his country's cause." Nathan went up to the table, where the quote was said.

"Iliad of Homer. One of my favourite. It's a good poem don't you think, marine?" said Naruto

"Yes sir, it is." Replied the marine

"What's your name and role, marine?" asked Naruto as he crossed his arms

"Private Robert Leckie. Machine gunner, sir." Replied Leckie as he looked at Nathan with huge respect in his eyes.

"Well, Robert. Beside your duty as a machine gunner, how would you feel to be my runner in this campaign?" asked Nathan smiling

Leckie didn't know what to say. Here he was, chatting to his friends about Guadalcanal and next, the famous officer next to Colonel 'Chesty' Puller is asking him to be his runner.

"Yes…. sir….. It would be an honour sir." Stuttered Leckie

"Good. If you excuse me, I have to make an announcement" said Naruto as he went up on one of the tables and grabbed all of the marine's attention

"Listen up! Cause I'm not going to repeat myself. As you know the island we're all going to is called Guadalcanal. Now that island is of tactical importance. So a word of advice: don't get too cocky or carried away! If those Japs are what they seem to be as we've all heard in news, we will not underestimate them! I want every one of you to work as a team and maybe….just maybe, we can all come out of this alive and show the Japs that the US Marine Corp can crush them! Let's go! I want all of you to be prepared in 15 minutes." Said Naruto

With that, Nathan went upstairs to grab his gears and his Thompson submachine gun.

**Landing craft, ETA 2 minutes to beach**

Nathan was at the front of his men and saw a lot of fear in their eyes. To them, he knew that he was their pillar. He swore by God, that he would remain their pillar for many battles to come. He heard the landing craft coming to a halt.

"Alright, men! This is it! Robert stay with me and take your machine gun as well." Shouted Nathan as he cocked his Thompson

The landing craft opened and men came pouring out of the boat. All of them were surprised to see the first wave of marines sitting there with no resistance from the Japanese. Nathan was surprised at this so he signalled the men to rest on the beach while he got Lieutenant Corrigan and Captain Jameson in a meeting on the plan.

**Leckie's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I was sure that we would be cut down by Jap machine gun but there was no opposition. I sat down with my friends Runner and Chuckler while Hoosier was trying to get some coconuts.

Chuckler was trying to crack open a coconut he found nearby and asked us what he should do to open it.

"The islanders use a machete or something" I said while Runner suggested to use his head because it was 'big and rock like'.

I could only chuckle at Chuckler's futile attempt to open a coconut and I saw a corpsman coming over to us to say that the Japs may have poisoned the coconuts.

"They poisoned a billion coconuts?" asked Runner.

The corpsman could only shrug his shoulders at the question and immediately left when a man accidentally injured his hands while opening a coconut. I think it's safe to say that the Japs left the coconuts knowing we would injure our hands and bleed to death. My musings got cut short when Lieutenant Vandegrift went over to us.

"Intel has it that the Japs moved inland, hoping to avoid the shells that we sent. Leckie, your first job as runner is to pass the information to move out and then, get your machine gun squad to follow my lead." Ordered Vandegrift

**End Leckie POV**

The marines were now moving out. They were evenly spread out in an open field of grass until they came across what looked like accommodations for workers. Taking the water bottles they had left behind, the marines continued. They walked for miles and miles in which they had encountered; mosquitos, thick forest, hidden branches and many other obstacles the forest had to offer.

**Leckie POV**

I stood guard overnight with my machine gun facing the forest. None of us could sleep under the heavy pouring rain. Then, I saw something in the forest. Or at least, I thought so. I pulled out my M911 pistol and pulled the hammer. I squinted my eyes to see further but then, somebody fired. So, I cocked the machine gun and fired streams of bullets into the dense forest until I heard Lieutenant Vandegrift commanding us to cease fire. I turned to him and he looked a bit grim.

**End of Leckie POV**

The next morning, Naruto helped to bury the corpsman that told Leckie that the coconuts were poisoned. He laid the fallen marine, who was killed by his own marines last night. Naruto took the dog tags of the marine and pocketed them. He turned to Leckie and said, "He went to take a piss. Either he didn't speak the password or he got really unlucky. Pass on the word to move out will you, Robert?"

Leckie nodded and Naruto left, patting his shoulder. The marines continued their walk, having not found the enemy they were sent to fight. They stopped at a hill looking over Henderson's Field, which has been captured with no resistance. Nathan was about to dig his own foxhole until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. It was Lieutenant Corrigan and his face was a look of grim. Nathan could immediately tell that something was wrong. So, he stopped digging and went over to Corrigan.

"Captain Jameson is going to get us all killed soon." Said Corrigan

"Hmmm I see…..so where do I come in on this?" asked Naruto, who was worried

"If he messes up, could you be company commander? I have seen the way you interact with the men, Nathan. They respect you. Maybe more so than me. Which is why you are the best replacement for our captain." Explained Corrigan with a smile

"I don't know but I'm willing to give it a try" said Naruto as he looked at the men of H Company.

Corrigan patted his left arm and said, "Good to hear."

Nathan went back to his foxhole with a lot to think about being an officer in command of a company. He knew that his father would encourage him to take up the mantle and become 'a man'. He smiled at the memory of the talk, his father gave to him and his brother.

**Leckie POV**

I couldn't go sleep. Everyone was watching the naval battle between the Navy and the Jap's Navy. I couldn't believe how loud the battle was. Then, there was a huge explosion. We all thought it was a Jap ship that has been hit but we found ourselves in the wrong when the next morning, our navy was gone. We were all in deep shit. Our ammo, food, medical supply were gone. We were now isolated. I began to think that we would be wiped out soon. The very thought terrified me to no ends. Luckily, Vandegrift calmed our nerves. He was the pillar of strength in How Company and the whole 1st Marine Division.

**End of Leckie POV**

Vandegrift and How Company went to Alligator River 2 days after dodging the lights of the Japanese convoy ships. Vandegrift looked around the creek and shouted, "Alright, boys! Set up a perimeter. Get dug in!"

The marines of How Company set up the barbed wires along the beach while Leckie set up his machine gun facing the other side of the creek. Many marines were exhausted from their long journey and slept soundly during the night. However that night, many saw movements along the other side of the creek. Naruto readied his Thompson submachine gun and looked at the other side with sharp eyes. Then, all of a sudden, hell broke loose! Bullets whizzed past Naruto as he fired his submachine gun at the enemy with short-medium bursts. Machine gun fires and rifle fires illuminated the river as tracers zipped and whizzed. Flares illuminated the night sky as each sides could see each other. Naruto saw a line of troop going on their left side.

"They are flanking us! Get a machine gun there and put some firepower on them!" shouted Vandegrift as he continued to fire his submachine gun.

Leckie and his friends crawled over to the left side of the creek while carrying a hot machine gun. Vandegrift saw Leckie crawling and gave covering fire to protect them. Then, a bullet whizzed past his cheek grazing it. Amazingly, the wound cleared up and healed. Ignoring what had happened, he continued firing until…..

**Next Morning**

Naruto sat on one of the sandbags, looking at the number of corpses lying on the ground. The commander of How Company, Captain Jameson was relieved and Naruto took over as company commander. He recently gave Leckie and his squad promotion to Corporal.

'_This is going to be one long war. I probably won't live through it'_ he thought. He finished drinking his water and went to check on the wounded and supply.

**-With the Old Breed (The Pacific Ending theme)**

-END-


	2. Author's Notice and Challenge Issue

**Harry Potter/Star Wars Challenge**

**Plot:** Having heard that his old friends Lily and James Potter were in danger, Jango Fett fakes his death using a trained clone of himself to take his place and takes a handful of Kaminoan scientists as well as some of the Clone army such as Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Commander Fox, Commander Wolffe and Commander Gree. He goes to Earth only to find out he was too late. He found out that Harry was still alive. He swore that the new Clone Army would be loyal to Harry and him alone. He continued to train the clones and formed Hogwarts Defence Army. Having lived under the Black Lake for eleven years, Harry comes to Hogwarts at last! He placed Harry as Supreme Commander of Hogwarts Defence Army and becomes his willing subordinate.

**Challenge:**

The story of Harry must remain to the canon but slight au being there is the Clone Army and the pairings can be the same or different. Side Femslash pairing is good but no male-male pairing. Nothing against it but I just can't picture it in Harry Potter story. No offence. Also, no bashings

**Role of the Commanders:**

Captain Rex: Leader of the 501st Legion. 501st Legion also, houses the Air Corps which includes Z-95 Headhunters, Arc-170s as well as LAAT/Is. Every Division has its own LAAT/Is groups

Commander Cody: Leader of the 212th Attack Battalion (Same as Star Wars canon) Mostly have AT-TEs, AT-RTs and AT-MPs. Cody is loyal and one of the few Commanders to be on par with Jango Fett.

Commander Fox: Leader of Hogwarts Guards. A no-nonsense commander and a fierce one. He follows any orders given by Dumbledore and Harry. He's very loyal and his skills as the Guard Commander is on par of that with Jango Fett. He protects Harry with utmost fierceness even if it's at the cost of his life

Commander Gree: Leader of the Aid Corps (The concept of the corps is to give aid to any wizards/witches civilians that did not fight as well as to be part of any political campaigns on behalf of Hogwarts such as Tri-Wizard tournament) and the Recon Corps, which deploys AT-RTs and BARC Speeders as scouts. Gree has a keen interest in wizarding world. This makes him ideal for the job of leader of the Aid Corps. Loyal to the heart and expressed interest in learning every dark art spells so as to counter it with technology of the Kaminoans.

Commander Wolffe: Leader of the Wolfpack. Quick Reactionary Force and have the most AT-RTs in the Defence Army. Also, have training with Jetpacks. Fearless and his loyalties knows no bound. Wolffe has proved himself from time to time on his loyalty to Dumbledore, Jango Fett and Harry Potter.

Jango Fett: Trainer of the Clone Army and General of the Wolfpack and Recon Corps. Noted for his quick reactions to enemy spells and a known bounty hunter of the wizarding world. He's passed off as a legend in the Wizarding World. No wizards or witches have seen him except for few such as Dumbledore and McGonagall. Close friend of James and Lily Potter, he swore an oath to protect their son from any dangers even at the cost of his own life.

Harry Potter: Supreme Commander of the Hogwarts Defence Army. Answers to Dumbledore and later on, has Ron and Hermione as his lieutenants. Dumbledore's Army can be made officers in the Defence Army.

**Requirements:**

The writer must NOT treat this story as crap and such

Writer must be dedicated to making this story good.

Start from Philosopher's Stone to the Deathly Hallows and through to the epilogue.

Genuine English. Grammatical error is accepted but no broken English except for other characters speaking Mando'o or French and other languages as well as Hagrid's way of speaking

Can break it up into separate stories following each year or treated as one whole story

**Other Notes:**

As I said, no bashing although bashings on characters such as Umbridge and Malfoy is approved only because it was done so in the canon as well.

No Jedi or Sith. Just Jango Fett and his clones as well as a few Kaminoans.

DC-15A and DC-15S blaster rifles

Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon

Rocket Launchers

DC pistols

Stun grenades except during major battles

Can have clones pairing up with Harry Potter characters if desired

No Order 66 purge of something. Clones are loyal to Harry and his allies. Will treat his nemesis the same as Harry would.

Clones from the TV series, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Can appear. Such examples would be Wolffe and Fox.

Can integrate book lines and movie lines

Harry can use blasters as well if you want to have him have the skills

Clones in Year 1-3 are in Phase I

Clones in Year 4-7 and so on Phase II

Clones first appears in Philospher's Stone. Not before.

**Come and Take the Challenge! I would love to read it. I haven't the time due to my commitment to work. However, the Star Wars AU series and other works are not abandoned! Just delayed!**


End file.
